Switched
by Yuugi x Me 4ever
Summary: I have somehow woken up in the world of Chrono Crusade but that is not the weirdest thing. I'm in Chrono's body! But I'm a girl! "And where is Chrono anyway? Not in my body… right?" Review and I'll put up the rest chapters. ;)


**Switched**

**Summary: I have somehow woken up in the world of Chrono Crusade but that is not the weirdest thing. I'm in Chrono's body! But I'm a girl! "And where is Chrono anyway? Not in my body… right?"**

**The girl in question is not me. It's a character I made myself becuase if I used myself it wouldn't be as fun to write. ;)**

**Okay obviously I'm not good at serous fanfics. I can make one, two or three chapters then I get bored and the chapter gets worse and worse.  
So I'll try to make one with humor! I did and it was REALLY FUN! So I made five chapters of this (Ch 5 is the last one). If you want to read more, just give me a review.**

** I hope you like my humor even if the charcters isn't so "in character"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade but I do own Katarina (Kat) and all her family members. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: What the…**

It ached in my whole body. What had happened? It felt like I had been in ripped apart and then been… remade somehow. Last thing I remember is going to sleep after seeing the last episode of Chrono Crusade for the fifth time.

As usual I had been crying, I mean come on. Couldn't the author come up with a happy ending or did he just want to make one pissed?

Besides that for now, why does my body ache? Hmm, hey! I think I hear a voice! It must be my mother, she often wakes me because she doesn't like when I sleep all day. Come on it is summertime! I'm supposed to be lazy and sleep much. It makes me grow faster, she told me herself.

"…ake…"

I couldn't hear much first, but the sound soon got higher.

"… ono, … ake… lo?"

The voice who talked doesn't belong to anyone I know but still it is familiar somehow.

"Chrono, wake up! Hello!"

I opened my eyes in a flash, I was on a bed for sure that's good. I looked over at the source of the voice and saw a nun with blond hair and blue eyes. No… it can't be… the one who I think it is.

"R… Rosette?" I whispered and noticed at once that my voice didn't sound as it should. It sounded too much like Chrono's, wow I need to stop watch that series before I go to bed. It makes me dream about it.

"Chrono! You're awake!" The nun exclaimed and hugged me. Wait what?! Why does she call me Chrono? And why is she hugging me? This anime is making me crazy! I am dreaming about being Chrono, why couldn't I be Rosette instead? At least I think I'm Chrono…

I took up my hand and took a grip of my hair to see what color it had. What? That was the best thing I could come up with when Rosette is choking me to death at the same time!

My eyes narrowed when I saw that it was purple and braided. Rosette released me and observed me with confused eyes. I didn't care about it, instead I viewed my body.

(Don't take it the wrong way, please!)

I almost wanted to faint and sleep some more. The body I was in was definitely Chrono's. But how?

"Chrono? Are you alright?" The nun asked and I looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked still not used to my new voice. "Which episode is this?"

Rosette was silent for a minute, I wondered if she even had heard the question. I opened my mouth to speak but Rosette interrupted.

"I think that fever of yours has gone to your head" She said and shrugged.

"Fever? No I feel fine" I said and sat up. The ache was luckily gone. I viewed around in the room and recognized it once. I was in Satella's house. Which can only mean one thing, I'm in the episode right after that kiss between Rosette and Chrono. Which number was it again? The one when Chrono got sick and Rosette and Satella ran around the whole village to get medicine for him, I just love that episode.

"Hello, Earth to Chrono are you still sleeping?" I heard the nun ask. I shook my head as a response.

"No I'm awake Rosette, sorry I spaced out for a moment" I tried to laugh like Chrono do. It probably was the worst laugh I had ever made! I sounded like a pervert that had just gotten a pair of…

"CHRONO!"

I got so surprised that I fell out of the bed head first. "What!" I shouted a bit grumpy.

"You're spacing out again, gees. It's not like you to do that. Are you really okay?"

"I already told you I'm fine"

I had to strain a smile to make her understand. Rosette nodded and went outside leaving me on the floor. I think she believed me this time, but I have to be careful.

Oh by the way! Where is Chrono? I mean I have his body, but where is his soul thingy? Not in my body … right?

**:::**

"Katarina! Wake up! It is lunch time already! You can't sleep all day and you know that!"

I heard a female voice say. I had no idea who this Katarina was but it sounded like she was talking to me.

"Are you speaking with me mam?" I asked and pulled down the blanket just to see a female's room. At least I think it was female.

"Since when do you call me mam?" The woman asked. "Never mind, now when you are awake can you take on some clothes and help me with dinner?"

Who is this woman!? I have never seen her before in my whole life! (Which is long) And why does she want me to help with dinner? She doesn't even know me. Ah well, I can always ask Rosette to tell me more about **where the heck I am**. Seriously where am I?

The woman who had talked to me went out the door and closed it. I sighed and got up but something felt different… about my body. I looked down and immediately got a nosebleed. This body was definitely not mine, it was a female body! At that moment the only thing that came to my mind was to faint…


End file.
